A Tool of War
by DarkFictionWizard
Summary: A summary would spoil too much. Sorry


Chapter 1  
  
Strangers  
  
Three cloaked figures slowly walked their way to Konoha Village, each with a different motive. One to revive their clan. One to relieve the pain they felt. One to fight those who are like him. But each had one goal in common, to kill the one who tried to make them tools of war. They stopped a few yards away from the gate, out of sight of the guards, but in range to initiate their plan  
  
"Show time," the one of the left said. He made a few quick seals with his hands, turned to the person on the right, and nodded.  
  
The cloaked figure walked into the clearing, in plain sight of the guards. Morino Ibiki, leader of the ANBU interrogation squad happen to catch sight of the person. "This doesn't look good," he said to himself.  
  
The person made a few quick hand seal then lifted their hand towards the village. Suddenly, the village erupted into a raging inferno.  
  
Uzumaki Naruto, who happened to be eating ramen at that moment at his apartment jumped in shock. "What the hell?!" he cried, the noticed his cup of ramen was burning. "Who ever did this will pay for that!" he said with an evil face. Naruto then jumped out of the window and attempted to make sense of the confusion when he heard an all too familiar voice yelling at him.  
  
"Hey Naruto! Getting moving unless you want to die!" Uchiha Sasuke called out to him as he jumped by trying to attempt to find out the cause of the fire.  
  
"Damn it Sasuke! Don't tell me what to do!" he said as he jumped away from his home in pursuit of Sasuke.  
  
Elsewhere in Konoha, Hyuga Neji had activated his Byakugan in attempt to find the source. Ten-Ten and Rock Lee were waiting for him to pin point the source. "Okay, the source is a person at the North Gate. Let's go!" he said as they headed towards North Gate of town.  
  
Inuzuka Kiba nose he sniffed the three unfamiliar scents coming from the North Gate, and was already heading there with his teammates, Hyuga Hinata and Aburame Shino. "Yahoo!" he suddenly yelled out. "Looks like things are finally starting to get fun around here!" Akamaru, Kiba's young dog barked in agreement.  
  
'How can Kiba-kun cheer at a time like this?' Hinata thought to herself.  
  
"Geez, how annoying," Nara Shikamaru muttered to himself as he and his teammates, Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Chouji, headed towards were everyone else was going.  
  
Haruno Sakura, Naruto's and Sasuke's other team member brought up the end of the eleven Genin and one Chuunin as they arrived outside the main gate. "Sasuke-kun?" she asked. "What just happened?"  
  
Sasuke responded by silence, sensing the other two figures hiding behind the trees. As he was about to speak, Neji took the words right out of his mouth. "Come out now."  
  
The other two figures walked out. "Well, we got the attention we wanted; now to stop this." The person held his hand together in seal. 'Kai' he said to himself mentally. Suddenly, the inferno that had engulfed Konoha has dissipated.  
  
Everyone stared back at the village in shock.  
  
'That was GenJutsu?!' Sakura frantically thought.  
  
"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Naruto said quickly "How did you do that?"  
  
"Simple," one of the cloaked figures said. "I canceled my GenJutsu."  
  
"That's impossible!" Sasuke said. "I felt the heat of the fire and I witnessed several things burning. That couldn't have been GenJutsu!"  
  
"It was," the one in the middle spoke up. "You can go back later and look for yourself."  
  
At that moment, Hatake Kakashi said, "It is true; I looked for myself."  
  
'Incredible' Neji thought. 'To be able to produce such a powerful GenJutsu like that is unheard of.'  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kakashi questioned in an official tone.  
  
The one on the right talked finally. "To test ourselves." The voice was obviously female compared to the other two voices. "And I'm itching for a fight."  
  
"Itching for a fight eh? I'd gladly give it to you," Kiba said.  
  
The woman threw away her cloak. She was wearing what appeared to be black body armor over her chest and a black skirt connected to it. She appeared to be wearing some from mesh like covering under it all over her body. Her hair was short and black and barely made it past her shoulders. "Shall we begin?" she asked.  
  
"Heh. You won't be so cocky once I get done with you," Kiba said tossing a soldier pill to Akamaru. The young dog barked menacingly as his body color turned red. The Akamaru jumped on Kiba's back "Juujin Bushin!" Kiba yelled out as became more animal like and Akamaru turned into a duplicate of him. "Let's go Akamaru!" The other Kiba grunted in response.  
  
They ran towards the girl, but she merely yawned and took a fighting stance.  
  
'What!?' Neji panicked 'That stance...it is almost identical to the Jyuken...this girl is no ordinary ninja'  
  
"Gatsuuga!" Kiba cried out as he and Akamaru charged at the woman from two different angles. They created a tornado like barrier around her as they slashed her. The woman just smirked and threw her hand outwards, hitting one of the Kiba's, and making them collide into the other because of the loss of speed.  
  
"Damn!" Kiba said, standing up. "Come on Akamaru, let's try it again." But when he heard a whimper for a reply, he looked down at his dog. The Beast Human Bushin had worn off and so had the solider pill, but that wasn't the most startling thing. The fact that Akamaru looked like he was paralyzed scared him. "What did you do to him?!" Kiba demanded.  
  
The girl smirked. "That is my secret."  
  
To be continued 


End file.
